The present invention relates generally to improvements in loaders for and methods of loading packages into containers, and specifically loading into a container a pliable package of a plurality of fragile items to be maintained in a predetermined relation with respect to each other.
Standard loading apparatus and methods available currently are incapable of handling packages of delicate and fragile items wherein the items are to be maintained in a predetermined relation with respect to each other. An example of such a package is a "pillow-pack" of individual portions of packaged products such as hamburger buns. In such a typical package, 30 individual hamburger buns are arranged in 5 rows of 6 buns each, and the buns are in turn sliced horizontally, whereby to provide in effect 60 separate fragile items in a single package. These 60 items are surrounded by 2 sheets of plastic material such as polyethylene, the 2 sheets being heat sealed on all four sides with the top layer of plastic material slightly scored to facilitate easy opening at the point of use.
The package or "pillow-pack" of hamburger buns is carried from the bakery to the point of use in open topped plastic containers or baskets, usually with 2 of the packages of buns disposed in each basket, if the buns are sliced once, one of the packages being disposed on top of the other. In the case of thicker hamburger buns that are sliced twice, only one package is disposed in each basket.
It is essential that the package of buns be handled between the packaging station and the basket in such a manner as to maintain the two halves of each bun in registry with each other and to maintain the 5 rows of buns and maintain each of the 6 buns of each row in its appropriate row. If the top half of a bun is displaced or dislocated with respect to the lower half of the bun, then rapid drying of the interior of the bun takes place even though the bun is enclosed in the plastic material; however, if the top and lower halves are maintained in registry, there is no tendency of rapid drying of the interior surfaces of the bun.